


Manufacturing Defect

by cathgotyourtongue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Canon Compliant, Implied UshiIwa switch yey, M/M, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Ushijima has an active sex life, chapter 402 compliant, olympic village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathgotyourtongue/pseuds/cathgotyourtongue
Summary: He considered the bed for a moment. Ushijima hadn't used the one in his room yet, but he's sure it could bear his weight. Of course. The quality of Japanese products was as commendable as their call for sustainable construction. But if the cardboard beds were to accommodate more than one--Tokyo Olympics Arc in which Ushijima and Iwaizumi tested the limits of the Olympic Village beds.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 232





	Manufacturing Defect

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, let me know if you see any mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for sparing this fic a moment of your time.
> 
> Enjoy!

He surveyed the chaos around him.

Ushijima had competed in the world leagues before. He was used to the pre-game jitters, the mid and post-game adrenaline. Competing in the Olympics was on a whole new level of course, a stage higher than most. But even so, Ushijima expected it was no different from all the championships he had ever played in.

However, here in the Olympic village, where thousands of testosterone fueled athletes were being accommodated for the duration of the Games, Ushijima was witnessing a scene or two or ten that he's absolutely sure wasn't necessary to the success of the event.

He took another sip from his first and only drink of the night.

"Are you alright, Wakatoshi-kun?"

A body dropped down next to him on the grass, though not quite fully. Sakusa Kiyoomi sat on his heels, resting his elbows on his knees as he did. It was the most comfortable position he could get without subjecting himself to the germs crawling on the grassy ground. Ushijima sat there by the courtyard bonfire without a care, legs stretched in front of him, a hand splayed to support his weight from behind.

"I am fine. Just tired, is all."

Sakusa eyed him warily as he took another swig of his beer. "Then go get some rest."

Ushijima shook his head. "I can't sleep."

He wasn’t lying. Energy thrummed through his body, excess from their game earlier that day. He had wanted to rest, though, to calm the nerves. However, the sight of two of his teammates sneaking into his shared room with Kageyama was enough to make him backtrack out of the building. It was the only reason he had bothered to stay out this late in the night, here in the plaza where he was now settled.

Next to him, Sakusa hummed. "You have too much pent-up tension in your body. Everyone here does. You have to let it out somehow." 

Sakusa looked up, and Ushijima followed his gaze to the dozens of athletes around them, drinking, dancing, hooking up in very compromising locations... and positions...

"Don't expect me to help you, though." He added, his nose wrinkling beneath his mask. Ushijima couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

Ushijima downed the rest of his drink. There was nothing wrong with taking part in the debauchery the Olympics had allowed them. Their first game that day was also their first victory, and they all deserved some afterparty celebration. The next day was a free day for their team. They could stay in, or go out. Watch the other games. Meet other people. Get lucky. They could do whatever they wanted.

Nobody could say Ushijima Wakatoshi didn't enjoy the occasional self-indulgence. Years of playing in the professional leagues gave him enough opportunities to explore the world beyond the shelter that his Miyagi heritage had provided. He had engaged in sexual gratification countless times in the past, and he had enjoyed every single encounter.

Perhaps he could make use of his idle time here on much more… engaging activities. He was young and free, after all.

Feeling bolder, he tossed his empty can to the pile of garbage collecting on the ground a few meters away from him. A grin formed on his lips, giddy at the rebellious act. Ushijima blamed the alcohol.

"I will take your advice, then."

With that, he stood up, raising a hand to bid his teammate goodbye before walking back to the building where he had just been less than an hour before.

Yeah. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

He jumped slightly when the door in front of him opened.

"Ushiwaka? what are you doing here?"

That was a good question. What _was_ he doing here? Ushijima had asked himself the same thing quite a few times already, for the whole two minutes he stood in front of this room. Iwaizumi had sensed his presence before he could delay the wait any further and opened the door himself.

The confidence he had back at the plaza had dwindled with every step he took to reach this door. Now, he felt utterly lost.

"Can't sleep." He decided to answer, repeating the one from before. It wasn't a total lie, he thought, but…

"Ah." Iwaizumi nodded, understanding him without the need for an explanation. Ushijima thought he saw him smirk though, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Iwaizumi moved to the side to open the door wider. "Come in."

Iwaizumi had made use of the accommodations well, Ushijima observed: an open laptop rested on his desk, papers and folders were stacked high beside it. A few more sat on the dining chair placed beside it when the desk couldn't offer enough room. His more personal belongings were on his nightstand, placed there for convenience. Snacks and a few utensils sat on the small dining table before the bed.

The solo bedroom provided him with everything necessary for a trainer's stay, including privacy. Ushijima envied it.

"Neat, right? Had to haggle over it with the other trainers. Came with a downside, though, but I can't complain."

Before he could ask about it, Iwaizumi was already offering him a glass of water before pulling another chair and settling in front of his desk.

"Sit wherever. I'll finish this up and we can go down for a few drinks." He said as he slipped his glasses over his nose before delving back to his work.

Ushijima looked around for a place to sit. The room was very spartan, so sparsely furnished, and the only other chair in the room was being occupied by their team's personal records.

He considered the bed for a moment. Ushijima hadn't used the one in his room yet, but he's sure it could bear his weight. Of course. The quality of Japanese products was as commendable as their call for sustainable construction. But if the cardboard beds were to accommodate more than one--

He stopped that train of thought before it could trespass into uncharted territory. He sat himself on the mattress before he could think to do anything stupid.

The silence between them was neither awkward or comfortable. There was a tension in his body, fizzling through his nerves like fireworks waiting to be deployed. He was anticipating something, and whatever it was, he wasn't sure he was ready for it. He was supposed to be out there, getting acquainted with the other players. Athletes had approached him enough times to get a sizable pool of potential one-night stands to choose from, but none of them looked appealing enough.

None of them were Iwaizumi Hajime.

Since Iwaizumi was welcomed into the team, his regard for the former ace had bloomed into a tiny crush that only worsened with time.

For years, he had wondered what kept Oikawa from jumping over to his side. He was undoubtedly superior in skill, in power. And except for that one season in his third year, winning a slot in the nationals was something he could've guaranteed the talented setter.

But after only a few months within the vicinity of Aoba Johsai’s number four, Ushijima could finally admit (to himself) that maybe Oikawa had made the right decision after all. Had it been Ushijima in his shoes, he thought he might have done the same.

The closing of a laptop startled him out of his thoughts. "Alright, I'm done. Fucking finally." Ushijima watched the other man as he stretched his arms over his head, the movement exposing a sliver of skin low on his hips. Iwaizumi rose to his feet before padding towards Ushijima, plucking his wallet and his phone from the nightstand beside him. "C'mon. I could use a drink or two." He said as he tucked them into his pocket, gesturing for him to get up as he did.

But when Iwaizumi moved to turn for the door, a large hand closed around his wrist, stopping him from getting too far.

Ushijima felt it too; he realized he had moved without consciously doing so, only when it was too late.

"Ushiwaka? Are you okay?" He gulped. He hadn't really thought this far, hadn't really thought to push through with it.

But he was so close, and they were alone, and he's positive he will never get this opportunity again. It was now or never.

He decided taking advantage of his receding inhibitions was the best way to go.

Ushijima would blame the alcohol later.

Gently, he tugged Iwaizumi back until he was standing before him, in between his legs. With a shaky breath, he reached up to cup the back of Iwaizumi's neck before pulling him down until their lips met in a light kiss.

Iwaizumi stayed still for a moment, startled at the stoic man's bold move. Ushijima could only pray he wasn't doing anything Iwaizumi was opposed to.

He didn't get the chance to second guess his actions; Iwaizumi responded quickly enough to knock down the insecurities building up his mind. He opened his mouth as he relaxed, letting himself enjoy the feeling of being pressed lightly against Iwaizumi's warm, soft lips.

They moved to lie on the bed. Iwaizumi slotted himself between his thighs, and Ushijima preened at how perfectly Iwaizumi fit perfectly against him.

Iwaizumi pulled away and Ushijima gasped for air, unaware that he hadn't been breathing properly the entire time Iwaizumi had his tongue in his mouth. Dazedly, he watched as Iwaizumi reached for his nightstand.

A bottle of lube and a strip of foil packets were tossed beside him before Iwaizumi closed the drawer with a loud thud, making him flinch. That seemed to wake him up, sober to the reality of what was happening next.

The blood beneath his skin thrummed in anticipation. Above him, Iwaizumi reached behind his head, tugging his shirt over himself and off in one swift movement.

There was something sharp about Iwaizumi's form, molded like that of a player, yet not in a way that he was familiar with in the confines of the locker room of their team.

They were all perfectly fit people, their bodies naturally whipped into the shape demanded by their jobs as professional players.

But Iwaizumi was not a professional athlete; he was a trainer. There was no need to keep in shape, with his job focused more on supervision and management rather than actual physical activity.

Therefore, Ushijima thought, Iwaizumi had no business whatsoever looking like _this_.

His entire frame, almost twice as thick as it had been in high school, was now made of pure muscle. Veins wrapped around his forearms like vines, stark even against his tanned skin, creeping upward until it disappeared around his shoulders.

None remained of the baby fat he used to have back in his teens. The Iwaizumi before him now held no resemblance to the boy he used to be, no longer the mediocre ace he used to see behind the net.

Iwaizumi was carefully sculpted all over; every muscle chiseled to perfection. The expertise and knowledge gained from his degree must've aided him in forming the kind of muscular build he can proudly present--a challenge he could've easily foregone but still decided to take on anyway.

Every swell, every cord of muscle was designed deliberately, specifically, to serve whatever purpose Iwaizumi deemed fit.

From the way Iwaizumi smirked--playful and utterly smug, as if he could read what he was thinking--Ushijima figured that, yes. _This_ was exactly what his body was made for.

And Ushijima could do nothing but stare at the naked masterpiece before him.

Iwaizumi kissed him again, coy and coaxing, the tenderness of it lightly tugging at his heartstrings. Ushijima opened up willingly to welcome him into his mouth, their lips melding together with ease, slotting like perfectly placed puzzle pieces. His tongue slid tender and soft against his, slowly igniting the flames of his arousal, and he allowed himself to give in, even for just one night of respite.

His shirt was off in no time, ripped from his body urgently in their haste for physical contact, craving the touch unhindered by fabric. Iwaizumi pulled both of their sweatpants over their hips and legs and onto the floor, and finally he was naked, all bared for Iwaizumi to see.

With a sharp inhale, Iwaizumi ogled at Ushijima's naked form with a look of such reverence Ushijima wasn’t sure he was equipped to handle. Ushijima's breath hitched, a warm blush spreading through his skin.

Before he could look away from the intensity of Iwaizumi's gaze, they were kissing again, hot and messy and insistent, not a trace of the tenderness from before.

He vaguely registered the sound of a bottle opening. Didn't realize what was happening until he felt something cool and slick graze his ass, and he tensed against it.

Iwaizumi pulled away slightly, afraid that it must've been apprehension that made Ushijima freeze.

"Is this not what you want?" He asked, voice a little hesitant, breathing a little labored.

He could feel warmth rush to his cheeks, and he looked away. He had never been in this position before, and he meant it quite literally. His past lovers always took advantage of his size and he indulged them without complaint.

But just like many others, Ushijima also wanted to know what it was like to be taken. To be fucked. Thoroughly debauched. By Iwaizumi, specifically, but these were thoughts meant only for himself.

"I have never… I have only ever done it by myself." he whispered, trailing off. He wasn't immune to embarrassment. It wasn't difficult to understand what he was trying to say, anyway.

Iwaizumi bent down with a sigh of relief, and he chuckled, low and rough against his ear before sliding his lips from Ushijima's temple, down to his jaw, his chest, leaving kisses at its wake. Iwaizumi looked up at him, a smile on his lips that was gentle in form but devilish in the shadows cast on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you." He said tenderly, after one last kiss on his navel.

"But I'm gonna have to ride that fat dick of yours on the next round, okay?"

Ushijima's eyes flew open in shock and next thing he knew, Iwaizumi's mouth was already on him, soft, wet lips wrapped tight around the head of his aching dick. The sudden warmth around his member, coupled with the utterly nasty things Iwaizumi just spoke barely a moment before, had him throwing his head back in pleasurable surprise.

Iwaizumi took him in quite easily. Ushijima wasn't average by any means; everything about him was appropriately large. But Iwaizumi expertly engulfed as much of his length as he could fit in his mouth anyway. His tongue pressed and slid smoothly against the underside of his cock, his head bobbing up and down his length, sucking as he did so. His hand gripped Iwaizumi's short spiky hair, wanton and desperate. All the while, small puffs of air escaped his lips as he struggled not to feel too overwhelmed.

The sting was barely noticeable when Iwaizumi opened him up with a finger, adding another digit every time he deemed Ushijima could handle it, readying him for what was to come. Ushijima was too busy reveling in the sensation of Iwaizumi's terrific blowjob working wonders on his quivering body to be disturbed by the intrusion.

The slick, wet sounds of Iwaizumi's fingers sliding into his hole were so filthy and so, _so_ delicious. He risked a look at his face and he flushed at the sight of Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, reddened lips stretched wide around his arousal. He gazed at Ushijima with a feral look in his eyes that had him clenching around the fingers inside him.

He pulled off of him to press a kiss on his lips. “You like that, Ushiwaka?”

Ushijima frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, sorry. Force of habit.” He chuckled as he moved to brush his lips against his jaw, not the least apologetic.

Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out all of a sudden, leaving Ushijima shocked at the sudden loss. He grabbed the foil from beside them before ripping it open with his teeth. Ushijima watched with rapt attention.

“What should I call you then?” He asked casually, like he wasn't currently rolling the condom over his shaft, like he hadn't just left Ushijima's hole gaped open.

He could feel the tip of Iwaizumi's member right against the cleft of his ass as he settled back down to hover over him. Iwaizumi teased his entrance, sliding his slick covered cock idly back and forth. He continued to speak, still, pressing kisses on his temple, to his earlobe, low and rough, making every syllable resonate loudly in his brain.

“Should I call you Ushijima? Ushi-kun?" He mused with a playful smirk. "What about...”

Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around the base of his cock as he thrust forward hard.

“ _Wakatoshi_.”

A violent tremor ran up his spine as Iwaizumi eased himself in right then, the sheer pleasure of Ushijima's tightness around his swollen member forcing him upright, bending backward. The end of his name hitched on Iwaizumi's lips before his voice lowered into a deep, guttural growl.

The wide girth of his rigid shaft stretched Ushijima's hole further than three thick fingers would ever be capable of preparing him for. He gripped his own hair tight in his fist, grappling for composure as the pain and pleasure crackled through his veins like wildfire.

He felt full. So full. His hands flew to Iwaizumi's bare shoulders, gripping them so tight that his hands started to shake, trying to halt Iwaizumi's movements.

He was too big. It was all too much. Surely Iwaizumi had already bottomed out--he couldn't possibly take any more.

He was proven wrong when Iwaizumi lowered himself to his elbows once more, leaning down to press kisses against his neck. His rough, rugged voice whispered into his ear and his brain tucked away the memory of it, filed for future use.

"Mm. Just a bit more. C'mon, you can take it, right?"

Ushijima shuddered at the coaxing. It sounded far too familiar, too much like how he sounded on a regular practice day. Almost like he was just standing by the side of the court, as always, watching them suffer through his rigorous training regimen.

A memory of Iwaizumi assisting him through his stretches from a few months back flashed through his mind: _"Bend over for me, Ushiwaka."_ Iwaizumi had said, his voice still ringing loud and clear in his brain.

He groaned weakly at the helpful reminder. For a brief moment, he wondered if he could ever get through another practice without remembering how his trainer sounded with his dick shoved halfway inside him.

When Ushijima finally, _finally_ allowed himself to relax, Iwaizumi pushed the rest of his thick cock all the way in, the suddenness of the movement knocking the breath out of their lungs. His mind blanked out at the feeling of Iwaizumi completely seated inside, his length now buried fully to the hilt.

"Holy f-uck." Iwaizumi stuttered, sounding so overwhelmed. "So- _tight_ -"

He stayed still as Ushijima adjusted to his size, squirming a bit where he laid on his back to look for a more comfortable position. He did this all the while clenching around Iwaizumi's dick, so tight that he was sure it was almost suffocating in its strength. Iwaizumi stared at Ushijima's chest as it rose and fell, desperate for some sense of control over the sensations that came flooding him like a storm.

A few moments later, he started tentatively thrusting in, unable to stop himself any longer. He moved like he craved to feel Ushijima's warmth around him too much to stay sane, craved to feel it grip his dick as he slid inside, claiming him as many times as he could.

And just when Ushijima thought he could handle it, when he thought he could finally wave away the dizzying sensation of being filled for the first time, he felt his legs being hefted to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulders. He grabbed him tight by the hips and lifted his ass off the bed, and then, without so much as a warning, Iwaizumi began to _move_.

Ushijima held on for dear life. Like a well-oiled machine, Iwaizumi's hips rocked against his, his cock ramming in and pulling out, filling him and emptying him over and over and over again. He carried his weight easily, the bulging of his large, upper arms the only evidence of his strain.

He tilted his hips, angling himself slightly this way and that like he's searching for something, all the while maintaining his ruthless pace.

A few thrusts in one particular place made Ushijima moan. Loud, drawled out and shameless. He felt Iwaizumi harden even more inside him, his lips curling up at the discovery.

Looks like he found exactly what he was looking for.

He upped the pace, keeping the same angle so that his cock hit his prostate dead on every time.

Everything after that was a blur of ecstasy. Nothing else mattered, his consciousness dead to all else except the mind-numbing pleasure brought by getting thoroughly fucked by Iwaizumi Hajime.

It was getting hazy; the room around them faded, darkening at the edges, leaving Iwaizumi the only clear image in his mind. He watched as he fucked into him, shoving his cock inside him with a punishing force. The sound of Iwaizumi's hips slapping against his thighs and ass echoed in the room. Ushijima never thought something so indecent and nasty could sound so erotic.

Merciless. Deliberate. Threads of his sanity unraveled by the second, every powerful thrust sending him spiraling deeper and deeper into delirium.

Maintaining the angle of their connected hips, Iwaizumi leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth between his teeth before sucking hard, his tongue playing with the hardened tip. Ushijima's nerves tingled at the sensation.

The bed rocked beneath them, the headboard thudding against the wall behind it. The repetitive impact caused tremors to run through their bodies; motions that accentuated their already frantic thrusts, vibrations that rippled through their muscles.

It was a low whimper tumbling from Ushijima’s lips that snapped the last of Iwaizumi Hajime’s self-control.

"Yeah. Fuck. Take this fucking dick, baby. Take it." Another groan. "That's it. _That's- fucking-_ _it._ "

Every word was punctuated by heavy thrusts, muttered unthinkingly and almost to himself but Ushijima heard every single one, startling him out of his sex-hazed trance. The sound of Iwaizumi talking so crudely went straight into his dick, and Ushijima shivered at the obscenities.

The filthy words coming out of Iwaizumi's mouth, the hand that had begun furiously pumping his swollen dick, and Iwaizumi's cock still furiously fucking his ass into oblivion all banded together to send him over the edge.

He threw his head back at the intensity of his arousal and he was blown away, his mind utterly obliterated. His body shook violently as thick ropes of his cum shot out of his dick, landing onto his abs and all over Iwaizumi's hand, shameless and unrestrained at the face of his thunderous orgasm.

He didn't miss how Iwaizumi's thrusts grew erratic after that, almost animalistic, relentless and even more powerful than before. No longer holding back now that Ushijima had been satisfied, Iwaizumi began fucking for his own pleasure. His hips snapped in that mind-blowing pace they've both been craving, ramming his cock into his abused hole with reckless abandon, using his ass for Iwaizumi's self-gratification.

And it looked so hot, Iwaizumi chasing his climax. Unbearably so. It was intoxicatingly hot that it felt like he could get hard again just by watching, and it wrestled with what remained of his sanity.

But it proved to be far too much for Ushijima to handle. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. It was all still too much, he was still too sensitive, and he cried out because if this didn't end soon, he's going to combust.

"Hah-" He called out, a loud whine. His throat rebelled, straining at the volume. "Hajime-!"

An unrestrained groan ripped itself from deep within Iwaizumi's chest, the sound of stoic Ushijima lewdly moaning his given name going straight to his cock. Iwaizumi yelled out his name and it was the only warning he gave before his entire body pushed forward, burying his entire erection one final time.

His hips jerked hard as waves and waves of his orgasm crashed over Iwaizumi, a series of muffled gasps escaping his throat as he emptied himself inside the man beneath him. Ushijima squeezed around his cock involuntarily, aroused beyond belief at the sensation of Iwaizumi throbbing inside him, shallowly thrusting as his body attempted to push his fluids in deeper.

They stayed still for a while. They sagged in each other's arms as they came down from their high, utterly satisfied and content. It took a while before they could catch their breaths again and when it did, they reveled in the peace that it brought.

"That was…" Iwaizumi began.

Ushijima could only nod. "Yeah…"

They gazed silently at each other then, until quiet laughter bubbled out from their chests.

Their lips met in a languid kiss, this time lazy and sweet. It was a moment of tranquility shared, a space suspended from reality as they took their time exploring each other, reacquainting themselves with facets of the other person that they did not get to appreciate in the height of their passion.

Iwaizumi pulled out gingerly after a while, tying a knot on the used rubber before standing up to toss it into the trash. He came back from the bathroom with a wet rag, handing it to Ushijima who held his hand out for it.

"I was serious, though. About round two." Iwaizumi said, watching as Ushijima wiped off his essence on his abs.

"I did not say I was against it." He shrugged, not at all concerned. They have the stamina for it, and the night was still young.

The corners of Iwaizumi's lips curled upward, brightening his face instantly. That devilishly handsome smile from earlier returned, a glint in his eyes shining as he moved excitedly to straddle Ushijima's hips. "Good. Because you're so fucking _hung,_ Wakatoshi, what the f--"

He didn't get to finish. The moment he pounced on Ushijima, a loud crack thundered across the room. The entire bed shifted before they were sent crashing on the floor as the supports finally gave, snapped and useless at the sides of the bed frame.

They blinked at the wreckage around them, unmoving, too shocked at the sudden turn of events.

It was Iwaizumi who broke the silence.

"Well. They _did_ warn me this bed was slightly defective…" Iwaizumi said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He looked adorable, blushing so furiously that Ushijima had to smother a smile.

"You know," Ushijima started. A mischievous smile he couldn’t quite contain formed immediately on his face as he spoke.

"Atsumu and Hinata might be staying in Kageyama's room for the night."

They exchanged a meaningful look, and it was enough to spur them into action.

They've never dressed so fast in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: minor revisions
> 
> I hope you liked it! This is my first smut, so please go easy on me T^T
> 
> [tumblr](https://cathgotyourtongue.tumblr.com/) / [@aobacath](https://twitter.com/aobacath) on twitter


End file.
